


Imagine the Birthday Dinners

by billiethepoet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's coming to dinner... everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft and Greg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/gifts).



> Last year, I decided that Mycroft has the same birthday as mydwynter and I. This year, I'm sticking to it.

_From: G. Lestrade  
What should I bring to dinner?_

_To: G. Lestrade  
It is not necessary to bring anything. MH_

_From: G. Lestrade  
Not necessary but polite._

_To: G. Lestrade  
Still unnecessary. MH_

_From: G. Lestrade  
I am nervous as hell and you are not helping. _

_To: G. Lestrade  
Why are you nervous? You’ve met my parents before. MH_

_From: G. Lestrade  
It is your birthday. It is your birthday dinner at your parents house. Just let me be nervous for God’s sake. _

_To: G. Lestrade  
You can bring a red wine. Nothing Argentinian. Not over £28 but not under £21. MH_

_From: G. Lestrade  
I could actually hear you sigh while you typed that. Thanks for texting. And I love you._


	2. Sherlock and John

_To: Sherlock Holmes  
should i get some wine for your mum’s?_

_From: Sherlock Holmes  
We are not going to that dinner. SH_

_To: Sherlock Holmes  
that’s not what i asked and yes we are. wine or not? i’m at the shop now._

_From: Sherlock Holmes  
Get a red. NOT ARGENTINIAN. Make it over £30. SH_

_To: Sherlock Holmes  
30??? i like your mum and all but_

_From: Sherlock Holmes  
Put it on my card. It’s in your wallet. SH_

_To: Sherlock Holmes  
fine. be home in 20. _

_From: Sherlock Holmes  
Bring take away. SH_

_To: Sherlock Holmes  
lazy sod. :) _

_From: Sherlock Holmes  
At least use the interesting emoticons. SH _

_To: Sherlock Holmes  
no :) _


End file.
